


Say My Name

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate sexuality, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Post-concussion issues, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney Crosby is not a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Sidney woke up with a start, her head pillowed on Geno’s lap. He was snoring softly himself, his head thrown back and his leg still propped up on the coffee table. She stared at the bulky brace on his knee for a long time before she sat up and just looked at Geno.

He looked ridiculous to be honest. His mouth was open and his hair was all messy. He was even drooling a little. And Sidney really wanted to kiss him. 

The way she felt about Geno had been changing for awhile. There had been an initial rush of attraction when he first arrived, but she hadn’t been sure if she was actually attracted to him or to his hockey skills. It died down for a long time - _okay, she suppressed it and every other sexual feeling_ \- but since she had been talking to Pamela, she was starting to allow herself to feel sexual again. 

It still wasn’t the right kind of sexual and she had learned from the few disastrous attempts at having sex with women and men that she just couldn’t make it work in this body. But she still dreamed about Geno touching her, kissing her breasts, eating her out. 

Sidney brushed back a bit of his hair, her eyes catching on the gold nail polish that Geno had meticulously applied earlier. She was getting closer to saying something to him, to maybe let a few more things slide into the open. 

Geno didn’t say anything the time he found her in yoga pants and a pink Pens hoodie. He didn’t say anything other than that he liked the color of lipstick she was wearing when he came over and she was wearing makeup. He was the same Geno he had always been. He still teased her and cracked bad jokes and watched cooking shows on her couch and kept her up to date on the Russian soap operas that they watched together. 

And Geno touched her. He would throw an arm behind her on the couch, he would pet her hair if she had a headache and laid down on his lap. He talked to her quietly in Russian and would fall asleep with her like they had today, one of his hands curved around her jaw when she woke.

Geno made her feel safe, cared for, maybe even loved despite everything. And most importantly, not alone for the first time in years. 

Sidney sighed and leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to Geno’s forehead before whispering, “I wish I could tell you the truth about me.”

She got up and headed into the kitchen because it was almost time for Geno’s next dose of pain medication. She never noticed that Geno’s eyes had opened and he was watching her with a contemplative expression. 

When she came back, Geno was stretching his arms above his head, giving her a sleepy smile. “Good nap?”

Sidney nodded and handed him a bottle of Gatorade and a pain pill. “For someone so bony, you’re pretty comfortable to sleep on.”

“Maybe I sleep on you next time. You much curvier,” Geno said, pinching her thigh gently. “Use your ass as a pillow.”

Sidney laughed and pushed him. “We could just try taking naps in bed and not falling asleep on the couch.”

Geno smiled widely at that. “You that kind of girl? Nap with man you not dating?”

Sidney swallowed thickly, her stomach knotting. She pushed her chin out and shrugged, feeling brave and scared at the same time, “Maybe I am.”

Geno cupped her cheek, looking at her seriously but not surprised. “You can say to me if you want. When you ready.”

“Okay,” Sidney said shakily. She sat back on her heels, staring at Geno. Her head was starting to hurt. And she wanted a hug. And Geno may have just acknowledged that he knew she wasn’t a man. Or at least suspected something like that. And he wasn’t surprised by it.

“Need anything?” asked Geno gently. 

And it was stupid and he was probably asking if she wanted a drink, but the first thing she could think of was her name. “Sidney. Can you call me Sidney from now on? Not Sid?”

Geno pulled her forward into a hug and she went easily. “Always, Sidney.”


End file.
